Músicas
Várias músicas que aparecem e são mencionadas na trilogia Jogos Vorazes Músicas em destaques "Deep in the Meadow" "Deep in the Meadow" também conhecida como "Rue's Lullaby" ("Canção de ninar de Rue") é uma música cantada por Katniss para Rue, que estava no leito de morte depois que a Marvel a cravou no estômago no 74ª edição do Jogos Vorazes. O último pedido de Rue foi ouvir Katniss cantar. Ao ouvir isso Katniss não sabia o que cantar, então lembrou-se de uma canção de ninar que cantava para Prim quando estava doente. As palavras são fáceis e calmantes. Pode ser encontrado nos Jogos Vorazes e no final de A Esperança. Uma versão oficial de "Deep in the Meadow" foi gravada para o primeiro filme por Sting. Jennifer Lawrence também gravou uma versão da música para a trilha sonora de Jogos Vorazes: Mockingjay - Parte 2. Também é usada no curta-metragem não oficial, Jogos Vorazes: Katniss & Rue. Letra Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Tradução: Bem no fundo da campina, sob o salgueiro Uma cama de grama, um travesseiro macio verde Deite sua cabeça, e feche os olhos E quando eles abrem, o sol vai nascer Aqui é seguro, e aqui é quente Aqui as margaridas guardará de todo o mal Aqui seus sonhos são doces E amanhã traz verdade Aqui é o lugar onde eu te amo '' ''Bem no fundo da campina, bem distante Um manto de folhas, um raio raio de luar Esqueça seus problemas e deixar seus problemas leigos E quando novamente é de manhã, eles vão lavar Aqui é seguro, e aqui é quente Aqui as margaridas guardará de todo o mal Aqui seus sonhos são doces E amanhã traz verdade Aqui é o lugar onde eu te amo '' ''Aqui é o lugar onde eu te a "The Hanging Tree" "The Hanging Tree" ("A Árvore-forca") foi uma música ensinada a Katniss por seu pai, Sr. Everdeen, quando ela era jovem. A mãe, a sra. Everdeen, ouviu-a cantar a música e observou Prim e ela fazendo colares de corda para acompanhá-la. Claro, elas não entendiam o verdadeiro significado da música. Temerosa, a sra. Everdeen gritou com o Sr. Everdeen, o que fez Katniss correr para a campina sob uma árvore chorando. Depois de encontrá-la, o Sr. Everdeen disse a Katniss para esquecer a letra da música, que, é claro, se lembrava de cada palavra da música. Após a morte do Sr. Everdeen, a música tocou repetidamente na cabeça de Katniss. Ela finalmente entendeu que a pessoa que cantava a música era um homem morto pedindo que seu amante se juntasse a ele na morte, o pensamento a princípio parecia perturbador para ela, mas depois ela se lembra de como em Em Chamas, ela estava prestes a matar Peeta com um seringa para mantê-lo a salvo da Capital Isso significava que uma vida de tortura não devia valer a pena ser vivida. Em um ponto da revelação, Katniss entendeu o que isso significava, porque ela sabe que ser torturado pela Capital é um destino muito pior que a morte. Katniss canta isso para Pollux depois que ela brinca com os tordos, o que o levou às lágrimas. Essa música é mencionada várias vezes em A Esperança. Uma versão oficial foi gravada para Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - Parte 1. Em Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - Parte 1, Plutarch Heavensbee afirma que mudou as palavras "colar de corda" para "colar de esperança" na gravação para a Capital. Letra Are you, Are you '' Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'' Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where the dead man called out for his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. '' ''Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Tradução: Você está, você está Vindo para a árvore? Onde enforcaram um homem que dizem ter assassinado três Coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui Não seria estranho Se nos encontrássemos à meia-noite na árvore-forca '' ''Você está, você está Vindo para a árvore? Onde o homem morto clamou para que seu amor fugisse Coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui Não seria estranho Se nos encontrássemos à meia-noite na árvore-forca '' ''Você está, você está Vindo para a árvore? Onde eu disse a você para correr então nós dois estaríamos livres Coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui Não seria estranho Se nos encontrássemos à meia-noite na árvore-forca Você está, você está Vindo para a árvore? Use um colar de corda, lado a lado comigo Coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui Não seria estranho Se nos encontrássemos à meia-noite na árvore-forca "The Valley Song" "The Valley Song" ("Música do Valei") é mencionada no primeiro livro de Jogos Vorazes de Peeta nas cavernas, dizendo como ele se lembra de Katniss cantando essa música na escola. É provavelmente uma referência a uma antiga canção folclórica," Down in the Valley ". Letra Down in the valley, the valley so low Hang your head over, hear the wind blow Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow; Hang your head over, hear the wind blow. Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, Angels in Heaven know I love you, Know I love you, dear, know I love you, Angels in Heaven know I love you. If you don't love me, love whom you please, Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease, Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease, Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease. Build me a castle, forty feet high; So I can see her as she rides by, As she rides by, dear, as she rides by, So I can see her as she rides by. Write me a letter,'Send it by mail, Send it in care of Birmingham Jail, Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail, Send it in care of Birmingham Jail Categoria:Música Categoria:Katniss Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Livros